The Ice Warrior
by redsrock
Summary: An inmate and his friend find themselves stuck in a situation neither of them could have ever dreamed of...
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Warrior

[iThe horrifying, ear-piercing screams ran through the night, waking me up from my slumber. Upon hearing these dreadful noises I immediately rushed from my old wooden bed and entered the hallway of the fort. The others had already risen from their own cots and were brandishing their blades while running outside.[/i

[iCome, Erick! The time is now! Prove your honor and your pride![/i

[iI heard someone yell those three sentences, but I couldn't make out who was talking. But I didn't have any time think. The enemy horde was on our doorsteps and I was not about to let my people down. After seeing the others rush out into the cold night, I sprinted back into my own room and lifted the lock off of my old oak wood-chest. Then I reached for my silver broadsword and ran out into the hall to join my comrades.[/i

[iOutside the battle had already commenced, and the white-colored floor had by now been stained with the crimson blood of my friends...and my enemies. I ran, creaming at the top of my lungs as loud as I could. The enemy from the northeast had at last built up enough courage to attack us without surprise. I for one was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.[/i

[iThe untamed Nords had made their way through our defenses and were now in our camp. There were at least fifty of them; all running around setting to fire to anything they could find. Their dirty beards and hair flapped in the wind, along with the blizzard that was coming down from the dark sky.[/i

[iThe first enemy I came to face was a heavy-set warrior wielding an iron war axe and a dagger of the same material. The piece of scum roared at me and got into a defensive position as I charged towards him with my broadsword held high into the air. As I neared the man he swung his axe at me but I ducked just in time and tackled him to the cold floor. Snow splashed up into my eyes but I quickly wiped it away as I hacked at my adversary's face. Again and again I slashed at his face, even when I knew his death had already come and passed.[/i

[iI was too crazed with wanting revenge; too distraught to even observe the other heavy warrior lumbering towards me with a giant wooden war-hammer. The weapon hit me square in the back and I instantly dropped my blade and fell to the white canvas. Then the warrior turned my body over and I was face to face with the enemy; the despicable Nordic warrior from the north…the Skaal![/i

[iThe oaf of a Nord glared into my eyes with pure disgust. He hated me and I hated him. This story of revulsion between the Imperials and the Nords has lasted for many years. And this particular battle was only one of hundreds that was sure to follow.[/i

[iThen the Nord opened his mouth and began to laugh insanely. Spit fell from his mouth and hit me in the forehead. I could smell the putrid stench that was his breath; but alas there was nothing I could do. He had my arms pinned to the ground. Then, a ball of green smoke came from the mouth. It formed into some kind of animal, though I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly I heard a deep howl, and that's when everything went black and I snapped back into reality.[/i

"Erick…Erick, wake up! Wake up, Erick!"

A dream….it was all a dream. I could have sworn it was real; the heat from the fires, the yells of the Nords, and the impact from the war-hammer…it was all so real to me. But, fortunately I was only dreaming, and now my roommate was trying desperately to rouse me up from my delusion.

"It was a dream, Erick…only a dream!"

Finally I sat straight up in my cot with my roommate's hand on my shoulder. Melvin, an Imperial soldier just as I, was looking into my eyes with a most concerned look about his hairy face.

"You don't look so good," he said, stroking his slick and thin black beard. Melvin had always been proud of his facial hair. He always kept it neat and tidy; which the ladies loved.

"I'll be fine. I just had another dream…"

I looked outside my window to see that it wasn't snowing the least bit, and there weren't any angry Nords running around with torches. Everything was peaceful for the time being

"More like a nightmare, Erick! I can't keep living with those screams, friend. Sooner or later I'll throw you in the hallway!"

I merely laughed it off, trying to forget what I saw. For the past several days I've had some of the most dreadful dreams ever imaginable. They all started out differently, but they all ended with the same green smoke and the same howl. It had really started to bug me and I had thought about seeing a mage about it.

But Melvin wasn't going to let me do such a thing. He figured the mages would think me insane. Such dreams were a sign of lunacy, you know. But I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know what they meant; if something was going to happen to me. I've talked with Melvin about it hundreds of times, but he doesn't seem to think anything is wrong. I wished I could feel the same way.

"So…was it the smoke again?"

"Yes."

"The howl as well?"

"Yes."

Melvin had jumped back into his bed by now, but when I told him it was the same dream, he turned around to meet my sweaty face.

"I know I've said this just a few seconds ago, but you look awful, Erick."

My friend's 'kind' words weren't doing me any good. I couldn't keep living like this. At that very moment I told Melvin I was going to talk with the local mage first thing in the morning. He got out of bed and stretched his arms into the air.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"Taking a piss, if that's okay with you," he said playfully walking out the door, closing it gently behind him.

I was lucky to have a friend like Melvin. I remember the first time I met him here in this desolate snowy island of Solstheim. It was three years ago then, just shortly after I had arrived from the mainland. Melvin was always the smartellic type. He never let anyone tell him something he didn't want to hear, but he was always one to voice his own opinion.

And you know what; I almost feel grateful for getting sent here to Fort Frostmoth. Sure, I'd be much more comfortable back in Caldera, stealing ebony again. But what good would that do me? By coming here and working my tail off I've become a better man and a better human being. No more thieving for me; my life as a criminal was over the moment I set foot on this island. Since then it's been a lot of hard work, but at least I can say I now have control over myself.

But Melvin…well, he's different story. Though he's stopped his skooma addiction, he's also still a heavy drinker. Mazte is his favorite and I could almost bet you a hundred septims there's a couple bottles of it under his bed right now. But at least he can control when he drinks. It's not like he does it in broad daylight. No, he's way smarter than that. If you ask me it's his intelligence that's allowed him to survive so far. Everyone has their own personal attribute that compliments themselves. Melvin's is his charm and intelligence, and mine is…well I'm not quite sure just yet.

Captain Falx Carius seems to be respectful for my hard-working nature, but that has only gotten me the title of "Captain's Pet" from the other soldiers. Of course, none of us are really soldiers. Everyone knows Fort Frostmoth is where all the trouble makers go to spend the rest of their lives working for the Empire. It's not really that much work if you ask me; a little bit of construction, a little bit of mining, and some other minor chores.

The life of a prisoner isn't so bad I guess, but I can still can't help but wonder if there's something else out there for me. I realize that my life as an inmate is eternal, but still…I've got a feeling something's about to happen. Something big…but I just don't know what; nor if it's good or bad.

"You still awake?"

Melvin had walked into the room and flopped onto his bed. It was likely a little after midnight, and I had awoken my friend from his sleep for the third night in a row.

"I'm sorry, Melvin. I'll…I'll wait on speaking to the mage if you want me to."

"Yes, I'm glad to hear it, my friend. Do NOT tell them about your dreams, Erick. It will only lead to more problems. They'll lock you up in a cell, and before you know it they'll throw you out into the wild. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

No, that didn't sound like a good life to me. Perhaps my dreams would fade away?

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet."

Only time would tell…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I went back to sleep shortly afterwards, though I'm not exactly sure why. I finally dozed off by around three o'clock, but unfortunately I wasn't able to get as much shuteye as I would have liked. At six o'clock a heavy knock at the bedroom door woke my roommate and I up.

This was our daily morning ritual. We woke up at six, bath, ate a light breakfast, and then went to work until six in the evening. Then we bathe again, eat dinner, and the rest of the night is ours. Lunch is mixed in somewhere in between, but that varies with what activities are going on during the day.

"Ugh!"

Melvin tossed the pillow violently at the door, just as he did every morning. I guess you could say the pillow-tossing was his is own little ritual. I sat at the edge of my and rubbed my medium length brown hair. I had a terrible headache, no doubt caused by the nightmare.

"You alright, Erick?"

"Yeah…just another headache," I said as I slowly rose from my bed to get a couple of towels for bathing.

"Your bath will probably help. Just hurry up so I can get in myself!"

I took my towels and clothes outside the hall. I walked all the way down and entered the bathing area and entered my rooms bathing area. Every room had their own 'stall' sort of speak. Even with being here for threes years now, I was still getting used to bathing in front of other men. I understand it's a 'manly' type of thing, but I don't know. Melvin always made sure to poke around at my 'bathing shyness'.

As I bathed I thought about the nightmare I had last night. Surely it was a sign of things to come. It just had to be; why else would I have the same visions over and over? It was really irritating me that I could figure it out, but I guess it really didn't matter. Life would of course go on.

When I entered my bedroom Melvin was reading over a letter. That was one thing that really got me. Melvin, being the heavy drinker he was, still found time to read; and he did it constantly!

"What are you reading?"

"Just a letter I'm sending home to Winona."

Winona was Melvin's girlfriend from Balmora. He loved his girlfriend dearly and always wrote her at the end of every week, informing her of what was going on here at Fort Frostmoth. It was nice to see Melvin have a soft side, because most of the time he was somewhat of a smartellic. Though I don't think he means to come off as cocky; it's just his confident and intelligent nature.

"How's she doing, Mel?"

"Alright, she says she wants to move to Chorrol, in Cheydinhal. I don't know about that. I mean…she has family there, but I still don't know if that's a good decision."

"Don't worry, buddy. By the way, the bathing room is yours now."

"Thanks, Erick. It took you long enough," he smiled. Then he jabbed me on the left shoulder and took off with his clothes and towels.

I walked over to my tall cabinet and opened it up, revealing my Imperial uniform. It consisted of an Imperial chain mail cuirass, chain main greaves, with pauldrons and bracers to match. Then of course I had a pair of heavy black leather boots. I also had an Imperial helmet, but Captain Falx didn't make us wear it fortunately. I simply wore a dark green hood to keep the snowfall off of my neck.

When I was dressed and ready, Melvin had made his way back from bathing. I waited outside for him to get dressed, and then we walked outside to meet the other inmates. Every morning Captain Falx would make a small little speech about the previous days, and then he'd send us to our duties.

There were several different jobs, and usually you stayed on the same job until it was finished. Melvin and I have been part of a mining group of five inmates for the past couple of days. I cave just to the northeast has signs of ebony and we've been digging feverishly since we found the cavern.

"All right, alright, gather around and keep quiet…quiet….SHUT UP!"

The Captain's patience was already wearing thin and it was only seven o'clock in the morning. So we all quieted down and met around him; all twenty-six of us. Just a week ago there were thirty of us, but four died in a cave collapse not too far from here.

"Yesterday didn't go as well as it should around here. We really didn't get much accomplished, and I think it's because all you people want to do is loaf around! Stop the chatter and get some work done! I want a full report on today's activities at the end of the day. Now, everyone step up and I'll give you your orders."

We walked up to the platform Captain was standing on, and he gave us the usual, "Head over to the cavern. I want some of that ebony found today!" He yelled, waving a figure in our faces and handing us a set of keys that unlocked the cavern entrance.

"What does he expect; that the damned orbs will just magically show up?" Melvin said quietly as we walked away from Falx.

"Simmer down, Melvin, he just doesn't want Empire brass showing up and seeing nothing getting accomplished," I said laughing.

"But we're prisoners? How much work ethic can we possibly have?"

Melvin and I walked along the path to the cavern, and when we arrived our other three mining-partners were waiting for us: The Khajiit male, J'Dato; the Argonian male, Teemee; and the Dunmer female, Madila Eraleth. All three workers have been with Melvin and me since we started about a week ago.

The Argonian and the Khajiit were the ones that slowed us down, but not because they were lazy. In fact, the two were actually very useful workers, but the two hated each other more than anything. It was the Argonian and Khajiit rivalry that's been going on for centuries. I still don't know why Falx assigned them to the same project, but I didn't have the nerve to ask him why.

"It's about time, you two. We've been waited for nearly ten minutes!" Teemee hissed teasingly.

"Shut up 'ya smelly lizard, we were the lasts in line!" Melvin said while jokingly shoving the Argonian out of the way.

It was a good thing Teemee had a nice sense of humor, because Melvin was constantly pounding out joke after joke. It's like he had a big book of Argonian jokes or something. And I have to admit, they were rather funny.

But J'Dato on the other hand, well…he wasn't the same. His attitude was tolerant at best. He was always complaining about having to work with us, but I just shrugged it off since he was a good worker. Melvin never spoke to J'Dato if he didn't have to, and well I guess that's the way with all of us as well. J'Dato was simply too standoffish to have a conversation with.

Melvin unlocked the man-made door to the cavern with a set of keys that we received from Falx and then we all walked in with our picks, shovels and barrels. The torch's lights were getting a bit dull and Melvin relit them, all twenty of them. The cavern wasn't really that large, it was only a long hallway as of now; roughly fifty yards long. Most of the torches were set up to where the digging took place, which was at the end of the tunnel.

"Let's go to work, boys…and girls," Melvin said looking at Madila. The Dunmer elf was very confusing. She's never really spoken besides saying things like 'okay' and simple words like that. She didn't seem to have an attitude or anything like that, but she also didn't seem to even want to talk to begin with.

So we started our digging with the picks and shovels. The rock was very hard and we had to use all of our strength to even break the surface. We've been digging hard now for about three straight days and we've barely cleared ten feet of this rock. Falx wants up to pick up the pace, but it was a lot harder than it looked.

As I was chipping away I thought I saw something gleaming in the mess. As I looked closer the object appeared to be purple, a darkish color. After digging more and more I pried it from the rocks and sure enough, it was ebony!

"Hey, look what Erick found!"

I held the heavy mineral in my hand, fascinated by what I was looking out. The piece of ebony was very pretty, and looked to be rather expensive. It was of course still in its raw form, and soon it would be shaped into something useful, probably jewelry.

"Hurry and take that to Captain Falx, Erick! We'll stay here and keep digging."

I waved goodbye to Melvin and hurried out of the cave, actually sprinting in fact. I ran all the way back to the fort, and Falx was talking to another Imperial man dressed in Imperial silver armor. When I stopped near Falx and the Imperial man I was panting heavily. Holding that piece of ebony and running at the same time wasn't an easy task.

"Erick, what are you…by Talos, you've found it! Ha! Excellent my boy, is there any more of it?"

"Not…yet sir, but we're…still digging," barely breathed.

"Well that's wonderful! It's about time you found some!" He said while putting his armored arm around my shoulder.

"I was just talking to Falco Galenus here, you know, the man in charge of running the settlement Rave Rock? Well, he says he'd like to borrow a few of my men, and I think I'll send you to help him out. How's that sound?"

I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Very good, Erick. From now on you and the other four will report to Raven Rock. There is no need to speak with me in the morning, though I do wish for you to stick around for my little speeches. Don't worry about the cave; I'll put another group on it. Now, here is Falco. He will show you to the colony."

Falx introduced me to the man and then walked inside the fort to do whatever he was going to do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Erick."

I stuck my hand out in front of him and we shook.

"That's some very nice manners, Erick, especially coming from an inmate. I'm very impressed. Shall you take me to your cave?"

I nodded and led the way.

"Captain Falx speaks very high of you, Erick. Did you know that?"

"No, I did not, sir."

"Oh yes, he has nothing but good things to say about you. And you friend…Melvin I think?"

"Yes, his name is Melvin."

"He says you are hard workers, and in fact he says your whole unit is made up of hard workers. I came to Falx asking for assistance at my colony and he did not hesitate to mention you and your group."

I felt very proud of myself at that moment. I never knew Captain Falx felt that way about us.

"What you'll be doing in very similar to what you've been doing for the past week. I have my own ebony mine in Raven Rock and I fear I do not have enough workers as of now. But with you five I think I'll have enough."

We continued walking towards the cave, and when we made it inside I saw a barrel that was full of ebony.

"Erick, as soon as you left we kept finding the stuff!"

Melvin was very enthusiastic, but also curious as to whom I had brought with me to the cave. Falco cleared his throat loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. When all of the shovels and picks had been dropped to the floor, and all eyes were on him, we spoke.

"My name is Falco Galenus. Captain Falx Carius is lending me you five to help at the settlement, Raven Rock. I have my own ebony mine there and young five are going to be digging for ebony."

"But aren't we doing that right now?" Melvin asked.

"Yes, but I needed more workers for my mine and Falx chose the five of you. Now, come with me and I'll show you to the colony."

We left all of our stuff and joined Falco as he walked along a dirt path towards the colony. It didn't take us long to get there, only about twenty minutes or so. When arrived I was simply astonished by the settlement. It was thriving with people everywhere. I never would have guessed it to be so populated. That last I heard of Raven Rock it was still in its construction stages. Obviously that stage ended long ago.

"What do you think?" Falco asked us.

"Absolutely magnificent…" Teemee said, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Well, we've worked very hard and now look at it. Isn't wonderful? We have housing for all the inhabitants, a general goods store, an armory, a clothing store, a food store, a bar and inn, even a small tower where our five Imperial guards stay! It's an honor to be the ruler of this colony. I couldn't ask for more."

He then took us to the mine itself. Through the first set of double doors we came to what looked like a lobby area of some sort. There were all kinds of equipment lying about, and around that stood about thirty men, all Imperials, Nords, Bretons and Redguards. They eyed us suspiciously, almost questionably in a way. Then Falco said, "Here are our new workers!"

There was no applause from the crowd. They just continued to stand and stare at us like we were freaks. Then one of them, a Redguard, said, "You mean to tell me that you got a group of criminals to work? Why, they'll steal the ebony and keep it for themselves!"

The place erupted into chatter, with fingers and whispers being shot towards us.

"Now, now, settle down. They will not cause a problem. Captain Carius assured me that these five are his best workers. There is nothing to worry about, I promise you."

They continued to talk loudly and shout, and then Falco yelled, "QUIET! Get to work now, it's already noon and we've yet to start digging."

Falco was scratching his head as his men walked into the mine with shovels and picks in hand. Clearly he was not expecting his men to act so rude.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. They…just have to get used to the changes, that's all. I swear to you they are all good men."

Then Melvin stepped up. "I'm sure they are, sir. I don't blame them for being critical of us. It's only normal. I mean, hell, we [iare[/i criminals after all."

Falco patted Melvin on the shoulders and then showed us to the mine. It consisted of what looked like one extremely long tunnel. And on the sides of the walls were large holes that led to rooms. I took it that was where the digging took place. And sure enough I was right, as Falco led us into the first room on our left.

"Here you are. Picks and shovels are over there, and the barrels are aright there. I here this particular room is ripe with ebony, so get digging!" He said cheerfully.

Falco left the room and we were by ourselves. At that moment I wished we were back at Fort Frostmoth.

"Great, now we have to put up with all of them," Melvin said, pointing out into the hall towards the other rooms.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Melvin. It's not like we're living here or anything."

"Yeah…thank Talos for that!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Sweat was pouring down my neck and slipping inside my armor and down my overworked spine. If it wasn't for the fact that it was blistering hot in the cavern, I probably wouldn't have liked the feeling too much. But of course that wasn't the case and the cavern actually felt like one big room full of steam. That of course is a dramatization, but I'm sure you get the picture…

It had only been one hour since we started working in the Raven Rock mine, and already I was feeling work-fatigue settling in. And it's strange because usually I can work and only feel tired towards the end of the day, but that's simply not the situation with this particular mine. Perhaps there was something in the air?

Also, it appeared that I was not the only one feeling the effects. Melvin was leaning against a rock wall, panting like a mad man and wiping dirt from his hairy face. Teemee and J'Dato were already going at it with one another and were also complaining about working as well. They seemed to do that a lot.

Madila was the only one who wasn't on the verge of fainting on the spot. She just kept digging and digging without tiring or hesitation. She was the weirdest Dunmer…no…weirdest being that I had ever come across in my entire life. And believe me; I've seen some strange people. She never talked, never showed emotion. She simply did her work and never gave an attitude. I just couldn't figure her out.

"This is ridiculous! One hour and I'm already sweating like a damn hog!" Melvin through his shovel to the ground and walked over to a rock, where he sat down and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Come on, Melvin. Get up before somebody sees you resting on the job."

"So what; you think I care what those jerks think, Erick? Ha, this is how much I care for them." He then balled up a tight fist and swung a punch through the air. That was Melvin alright…tough man.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work, and not even two minutes later I witnessed Teemee and J'Dato copy Melvin and they too were now resting. I slammed my shovel into the ground and titled my head in disgust.

"And what do you two think [iyou're[/i doing?"

"Well, you always brag on how smart Melvin is, right? Why not do as he does?" Teemee said with a sarcastic tone. J'Dato then busted out with laughter. It was amazing what heat could do to people, even bitter enemies.

"Why don't you go find us some water? I'm not moving until I get a drink," Teemee gasped. He was a stubborn little bastard, but he knew how to get his way.

"Fine, if I get you some water will you get back to work?"

Teemee and J'Dato both nodded enthusiastically. Then, as I was walking away, Melvin asked me, "Where are you going to get water?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just ask one of the workers here…"

"Are you crazy? They won't give you any water!"

"I have to get you guys some water somehow. How else are we going to get anything done around here?"

"Well wait up; I'm not letting you go alone."

The two of us left the room and looked around. There didn't really appear to be any water, but I guess we'd have to walk deeper into the cave. We walked not even thirty seconds until we came to the end of the hallway, and then entered a little square area. There were three other passages into hallways, and it looked like the area was used to store supplies. Many boxes were strewn about the place.

In the center was a small group of three other miners, who at the time were laughing and talking loudly, sitting around seemingly doing nothing. But when my and Melvin's presence was known, the group immediately stopped their chatter and glared in our direction. But I wasn't afraid, and I sure the hell knew Mel wasn't.

We walked all the way to the three men, two Imperials and the Redguard that had criticized us earlier. The Redguard spit just mere inches from my boot, and then wiped the excess saliva from his mouth. I stood my ground and didn't flinch a bit. I could sense anger building inside Melvin, but I wasn't looking for a fight.

"Excuse me, but is there any water around here?"

The Redguard simply looked me in the eyes without saying a word. And then he said, "Water? Yeah, sure, there's water over there. Let me get it for you."

He got up from his small wooden stool and walked over to a large box. Then he dumped the box on its side and water poured onto the rocky floor.

"There 'ya go…drink up."

The Redguard's Imperial buddies were now rolling on the floor with laughter. I was angrier than I had ever been in my life, but I continued to keep my cool. This Redguard wasn't worth my time. I didn't feel like spending a night in The Can for a low-life such as him. Unfortunately Melvin didn't feel the same way.

He walked past me and I thought he was going to attack the Redguard. I grabbed his arm to stop him, but he shrugged me and stopped right in front of the Redguard, just inches away from his face.

"Is there a problem, pretty boy?" The Redguard said rudely.

Even if Melvin was one that was easy to anger, he still wasn't about to be outsmarted. The Redguard was playing a psychological game; trying to get Melvin to strike him first. Melvin was smarter than that. He simply stood as still as statue, glaring fiercely into the Redguard's eyes.

"What are you mental or something? Is there somethin' wrong with your head? I asked if you had a problem. Please tell me you do. I'd love to fix that for ya'…"

I could sense something was about to happen, as the other two Imperials came around to the Redguard's side. A small crowd had now appeared from the other miners hearing the commotion. They were all whispering with one another, and I could then begin to feel sweat fall down my face, and it wasn't from the heat this time.

"Come on, Melvin, let's go. He's not worth it," I said, grabbing his shoulder. We were about to walk away when the Redguard stopped us.

"Excuse me, boy? Worthless? WORTHLESS? You don't know who I am, do you?"

The crowd laughed a little bit, and I had not a clue why. Then the crowd began to close in on us and we were trapped, forced to turn around and answer the Redguard's calling. And I also didn't really like being called a boy. I was twenty-eight years old. I wasn't some child!

"You ain't in your little prison no more, boy. You're in my territory now."

"[iYour territory[/i?" Melvin asked defiantly.

"Yeah, pretty boy[imy[/i territory. What's wrong, you don't like being called pretty boy? Too bad, Bruno doesn't give a damn about you!"

'Bruno' then punched Melvin right in the nose. Blood spurted onto the floor and Mel went down hard. But before he could retaliate the other miners had taken hold of him. Soon afterwards Falco entered the scene and demanded to know what happened.

"What's going on here? What happened to your nose, Melvin?"

The miners let go of Melvin and he said, "That scum hit me!"

Then Falco turned to Bruno and said, "Did you do this?"

"Me? Hell no. He came here asking for a bandage because a rock hit him in the nose or something."

"You bastard, that's a lie and you know it!"

Melvin attempted to go after Bruno but the miners and Falco kept him from attacking.

"Settle down! Get out of here, Bruno!"

Bruno merely laughed and walked away.

"And what are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

The other miners dispersed and I was left alone with Falco and Melvin.

"That means you two as well!"

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Melvin screamed.

"I didn't see anything. It's your word against his. Just get back to work and stay out of trouble."

Falco stormed off, not looking very happy. And of course Melvin was furious with what just happened.

"I can't believe that jerk," He said as we entered our dig site.

"Hey, where's the…Whoa. What happened to you, Melvin?"

I told Teemee about the small scuffle, and then, being the trouble-making Argonian he was, responded with, "Melvin got beat up!"

Melvin gave him the finger and continued to work. He didn't speak for the rest of the day…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Come on Melvin, just forget it."

"I can't. I won't let that bastard get away with it. It's not me to let something like that slide, you know," he said, giving me a wink.

We were back at Fort Frostmoth and it was already ten o'clock at night. We had taken our showers and had eaten our dinner. Now Melvin and I were about to go to sleep, or at least I was. Melvin was too busy deciding on what to do to Bruno. You see, Melvin isn't someone you really want to mess with. He'll always get back at you. Back at the cavern I knew why he was so silent. He was thinking up an idea on how to get his revenge.

"Yeah, but is it worth going to The Can for?"

The Can was a small cramped room deep within the fort. If you went to The Can you had to stay for at least three days and you weren't allowed to eat any food or drink anything either. Those in The Can were forced to work from four in the morning until ten o'clock at night. Also those in The Can weren't allowed to bath for the three days either. It wasn't a pleasant place to be.

"Well I really don't plan on getting caught," he said as if I had insulted his skills or something.

"It's too dangerous, Melvin. How do you plan on [inot[/i getting caught?"

"Erick, you don't even know what I have planned."

"Then tell me, I guess," I said impatiently.

"Tomorrow, after the horn sounds and we can leave, I'll follow Bruno back to wherever his house is. Then once he's fast asleep I'll come in and steal his clothes! Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"Yeah, if you're sixteen…" I laughed.

Melvin frowned and replied, "Alright, Erick, do you have a better idea? I don't want to do too much to the man; I'm not exactly sure who I'm dealing with. I don't know how much power and influence he has with the colony."

"Then why not just leave him alone?"

"Like I already said, Erick, I just can't do that…"

The next morning 

The next morning started out normal enough. Melvin and I had completed our usual 'wakeup' routine and afterwards we headed out to Raven Rock, where again the other three had beaten us to the punch were already standing at the entrance.

"You're making a habit of arriving late, you two? What is it, were you fixing your nose, Melvin?"

Teemee started laughing and Melvin acted as if he was going to throw a punch at the lizard. Teemee flinched hard, causing J'Dato to laugh this time. And of course there was Madila staring out into the forest looking rather bored as usual.

"I'd sock you in the nose, Teemee, but I don't want it to get bigger than it already is…"

"Is that right? Well this big nose can smell The Can coming soon if that ever was to happen…"

The five of us entered the mine and walked to our dig site, where the shovels and picks were right where we left them. We went back to work, and several minutes into our work Falco came to talk with Melvin and me.

"Excuse me, Erick, Melvin; can I have a word with you for a second?"

Melvin and I walked outside of the cavern room, followed by Falco. He was looking quite grumpy this morning.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday…"

"Your damn right we do!" Melvin insisted.

Falco shrugged off his comment and continued. "I very well know Bruno did what you two say he did. I don't have to see for myself; Bruno is always stirring up things around here. He's put fear into every last one of the miners here. He has I believe five cronies that help him as well. But Bruno's a smart man, that's for sure. His speech may not agree with that, but believe me; he knows how to get things done."

"You make it sounds like [ihe's[/i running this operation…sir," Melvin commented a little rudely. This time Falco shot back at him.

"I do run this place, and don't you think otherwise. Although I'll admit Bruno is gaining more influence than I thought he would. So far he hasn't really done anything that makes me think he'll try and bring me down, but I can't take any chances of that. That's why I called you two out here. Do NOT let Bruno get to you. He is what he is and there's nothing we can do about it. We simply have to shrug him off. He targets you five because you're prisoners. Just ignore and you'll be fine."

"I don't think that's going to help," Melvin said. "Bruno seems like someone who keeps grudges. I stood up to him in front of all his buddies, you know."

"You don't think he made a point by hitting you in the nose?" Falco asked.

"No, I don't…" Melvin responded, rather angrily I should add.

"Well, let's hope you're wrong about that. Just do as I say and keep to your selves. If anything else happens with your group I will go straight to Captain Falx. I know he wouldn't like that, now would he?"

Falco looked at us for several seconds and then continued deeper into the caves.

"Can you believe that guy? He's absolutely scared of Bruno," Melvin whispered when Falco was out of earshot.

"Maybe, but I think it would be best if we listen to what he says. You and I both know it's not wise to get on Falx's bad side."

"You mean he has a good side?"

Towards midday a horn sounded, signaling that it was lunch time. It was one o'clock in the afternoon but I really wasn't hungry, so I decided to just go outside and get some fresh air. Teemee and J'Dato both went to get some food from a store just inside Raven Rock. They served food to the miners, and hopefully for the Argonian and Khajiit, they'd serve prisoners too. Madila went her own way as well, wherever that was.

"You're not hungry either?" I asked Melvin.

He had sat down next to me on a wooden stool just outside the mine entrance.

"No, I can't eat when I'm angry," he said both playfully and seriously. "What's wrong? You look a little worried."

"I'm worried you're going to do something that you'll regret."

He sighed softly and looked up into the sky. "You know, there's one thing about you that irritates me more than anything."

"And what's that?"

He looked at the ground, fumbled with a piece of bark, and then said, "You're too soft, Erick. You….you let people walk all over like it's nothing."

"That's not true!"

"Actually it is. You let the other inmates call you names; you took Bruno's crap yesterday. I mean, you're just not going to survive long if you act like that. I see you as a younger brother, Erick, I really do. But I'm not going to be here forever and when I'm gone who's going to look after you like I have?"

"Look after me?"

"Yes, Erick, look after you. Just think about all the times I've people to leave you alone. And who knows what would have happened yesterday with Bruno if I wasn't with you…"

True, he had saved my tail more than I could remember. In fact, he's [ialways[/i been there for me, always. But even so, why was he talking like he was on the verge of death? I have to admit it was kind of creeping hearing him talk like this. It was almost as if he was planning something a little more dangerous than stealing clothes.

"Okay, even if that is all true, why are you telling me this now?"

He looked away again, this time into the forest. He was fumbling with his fingers nervously for some reason.

"I just don't know what's going to happen tonight, Erick. I am definitely going through with my plans of revenge, but for some reason I've got a bad feeling. I can't really explain it any better to you. I was thinking last night, and I really don't care how much power Bruno has.

A bad feeling? I didn't like the sound of this at all. It was almost as if he was planning something a little more dangerous than stealing clothes.

"But you just said you don't plan on getting caught."

"Yes, but my confidence won't erase the weird feeling. I'm telling you this because I do not want you near my tonight when I get my revenge. I don't you getting involved just in case things don't go as planned."

Just then the doors to the entrance opened and out walked Bruno, surrounded by five others. There were the two Imperials Melvin and I saw earlier yesterday, and then there were three Nords as well. Upon seeing Melvin and I, his face went up into an evil grin.

"How's it going, boys?"

We didn't give him an answer so he and his buddies simply laughed and walked away. I looked at Melvin, who himself was fuming with anger.

"He's going to pay tonight, Erick. I swear it…"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Once Bruno was out of earshot Melvin started getting angry again.

"That bastard! He'll be sorry tonight, that's for sure!"

He the picked up a rock from the ground and flung it out towards the forest, where it hit a tree and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Melvin, just sit down and cool off, okay? Why are you letting him control you like this?"

"How the hell is he controlling me, Erick?"

"I can't remember you ever acting like this towards another person. Melvin you aren't known for going off and getting angry, you are known for your slyness and cool-attitude. You never let anyone 'ruffle your feathers', if you will. But now…now Bruno is turning you into…well, into this," I said pointing at Melvin, who was still fuming with anger. "And he knows this as well. You're doing a good job at letting him know he's getting to you."

Melvin looked me, sighed, and then sat back down beside me.

"I know, I know…I just…there's something else, Erick."

"What?"

"I…I have a specific hatred towards the Redguard race. I never told you this but I am a racist towards them. Every last of one 'em."

This was definitely a surprise. He had never told me this before. I thought I had him all figured out, but apparently not.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"One, I never have had the chance. There are no Redguards at Fort Frostmoth, you know. And two, once we met Bruno I still didn't want to tell you. I…I don't want you to think bad of me or anything like that. I'm ashamed of it, I really am, but my father brought me up hating the race."

"Melvin, I'll never think badly of you. You've been a great friend and have done nothing but give me advice and keep me in line. What would I do without you, buddy?"

I punched him playfully on the arm and at last he began to smile a bit.

"Thanks, Erick. I'm glad you understand. Now you know why I hate Bruno so much, and why I have to do what I am going to do tonight. And I can't wait to do it too," he said, gritting his teeth.

Back in the mines, some twenty minutes or so later, we continued our digging. If you ask me our particular room must have been exhausted of ebony before we arrived; simply because we just weren't finding a lot of anything. I was thinking perhaps Falco did this on purpose because he wanted us prisoners to suffer, but then again he didn't appear to be that type of fellow.

But anyways, we kept on digging throughout the day, and with a source of water I should add. After Melvin's and Bruno's mishap Falco ordered a large supply of fresh well-water for every room. Needless to say this made everyone happy, especially Teemee and J'Dato, who kept hogging it.

"Come on you two, get back to work!" I yelled.

"Who died and made you captain?" Teemee asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're just having a drink. Is it really hurting you?" J'Dato added.

"But this is your third stop since lunch!"

"That's right, and we'll probably have a fourth here soon!" The lizard remarked. The two then began howling with laughter, spilling water from their mugs in the process.

I found it extraordinary that the two of them could at one second be arguing like bitter enemies, and then the next minute they were sitting beside each other drinking water as if they had not a care in the world. But I suppose it wasn't too big of a deal. I mean, we weren't going to find anything either. But Melvin on the other hand was getting sick of the beasts' laziness.

"Either you two get back to work or I'll force you with my own bare hands!"

"And do to us like Bruno did to you, eh?" Teemee laughed.

Melvin got up from digging to retaliate but I grabbed him and pinned him to wall.

"Let him be, Melvin. It's only Teemee. You know how he is."

"Someday that lizard's going to get what he deserves, Erick."

"I know, but now isn't the time to fight. You're on the verge of letting loose on someone, I can tell. Just calm down and ignore the two. Hell, you can snitch on them to Falx for all I care, but for now let's just keep digging."

"For what? There's nothing here, Erick! The place is totally barren!"

"Yes, I know. I've told you the same thing several times. I told Falco about it earlier but he insisted there was still a large amount buried deep within the rock. There's no use in arguing, you know."

He simply nodded and we continued to dig while Teemee and J'Dato were laughing it up just a few feet away from us.

At six o'clock the horn at last sounded and we were free to go home. But of course Melvin wasn't planning on doing that, and when he bid me and the others farewell I hid behind a tree, only about thirty yards from Melvin, who was hiding as well. He had told us that he wanted to speak with Falco about something, but I knew it was a lie.

Melvin waited for everyone to leave the mine, until Bruno himself walked out. He was being followed by his five 'bodyguards', and Melvin followed them to wherever they were going. Of course I followed as well, but far behind so nobody could hear or see me walking.

Melvin made sure to stay in the trees while following, and so did I. Bruno eventually led us to a nice looking house on the western edge of the settlement, right beside the river. After exchanging a few words with his friends he entered his home and the others dispersed to theirs. Melvin then waited behind a large tree until it was dark outside and everyone was asleep. I was only about thirty yards behind him the entire time, waiting for him to make his move.

I almost felt guilty about following my friend, but I too had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Ever since Melvin and I had our little talk during lunch my stomach's been upset. It seems to do that whenever I'm worried about something; and I sure as hell was now.

Finally Melvin walked up to the cabin and peered through a window. There was a light coming from inside, but I was of course too far away to see anything. Then I witnessed Melvin take something from his pocket. It looked shiny but it was impossible to tell what exactly he was holding. He walked up to the door and waited, pressing his ear against the keyhole. Then, shortly after the lights inside went out, he quickly opened the door and rushed inside. I heard a yell from inside, both a man and a female voice. Then there were some grunts and noises of things breaking and falling. Soon Melvin came out, limping quite noticeably. He ran right past me without even seeing me, and then I whispered loudly, "Hey, Melvin."

"Erick? What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me!"

"I wasn't just going to leave you here all by yourself! What happened in there?"

"Let us get back to the fort first."

Then another yell ran out and Bruno had appeared from his cabin, clutching both of his eyes. Soon his buddies appeared from there homes and that's when Melvin and I decided to get of there as fast as possible.

Once we made it back to the fort we tried to sneak through a back entrance, but unfortunately a prison guard spotted us before we could get inside.

"Hey, Erick, Melvin…where have you two been?"

But, thankfully this guard was only a prisoner, just like Melvin and I. And that meant he could be bought, if you know what I mean.

"We were out……talking with someone in Raven Rock. Just let us go, please," Melvin said impatiently.

"Why are you limping? And why is there a cut about your right eye?"

"Never mind that, just let us through!" Melvin was getting angry now.

"And why should I do that? I think I might go to Falx about this…"

Melvin of course had something up his sleeve. "Alright, go ahead. I just hope I don't let slip how you and Antonius are smuggling alcohol," he said, very smoothly.

The guard looked rather disappointed and agitated. "Fine, just leave before the Captain sees you like this."

"Thanks." Melvin winked at the guard and we slipped through the door and headed straight for our room. As soon as the door was closed Melvin grabbed a cloth from his bed and dabbed his bloody eye.

"What the hell happened?" I asked while sitting down in a wooden armchair.

"Well, I went in there with a knife and cut his wife's eyebrows off…"

He said this with as much normality as possible. He said quick and with a serious tone. I simply gave him a look of great confusion. Her eyebrows? Her EYEBROWS?

"What in the world possessed you to do that? I didn't even know he had a wife"

"Neither did I. I was planning on cutting off Bruno's brows, but I saw his wife and got her instead. I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do."

"[iThe right thing to do[/i? More like suicide if you ask me."

"Don't worry Erick, there weren't any lights. They have no clue who did it."

"What happens when he sees your limp and that nasty cut on your eye?"

"I'll make something up. You know I'm good at it," he said with a cunning smile.

"Whatever, Melvin. I can't believe you did that…"

I climbed onto my bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin, wanting nothing more than to sleep. I was very tired and something told me tomorrow was going be…..'different' from the norm. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long and soon I fell asleep.

[iCome, Erick! The time is now! Prove your honor and your pride![/i

[iI ran out of the fort with my blade in hand, and outside Skaal Nords were everywhere, killing anything that stood in their path. I killed several Nords with my trusty blade, but then I was hit in the back by something. I was turned over and in my face was an ugly Nords with a huge war hammer. One of his comrades had pinned me down onto the ground.[/i

[iThe Nord with the hammer was laughing insanely and green smoke came from his mouth, in the form of some sort of animal. I closed my eyes and then something wet hit me in the mouth. I thought it was spit from the Nord but when I wiped it away it was thick and sticky. I opened my eyes to see that it was blood![/i

[iThen I heard a howl and I looked up and realized the Nord was no longer there. In his place was wolf, but this one looked different. It was much bigger and had mesmerizing yellow eyes. Then the beast opened it's mouth and more blood dripped from its razor sharp teeth. Suddenly he went straight for my neck and just inches from my skin everything went dark.[/i


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I woke up abruptly, from yet another nightmare, drenched in hot sticky sweat. I felt my forehead, which was feeling very clammy. My heart was pounding like a beating guar drum, and for good reasons. Yes I had just had another nightmare, but this one was different. A werewolf was involved this time.

"You alright, Erick?"

I had awoken Melvin from his sleep, just as I always did with my nightmares. But for some reason he didn't seem to be too angry this time.

"I had another nightmare, but it was different this time."

"Yeah, how so?"

"I saw a werewolf…"

Melvin looked at me for a couple of seconds with a blank stare, and then all of a sudden busted out with laughter. Her was actually holding his stomach and complaining that it hurt from the laughter.

"A werewolf? That's funny, Erick, it really is. But you know it's probably good that happened. Now you know you have nothing to worry about."

"And why is that?"

"Erick….a werewolf? Come on, give me a break. How can a werewolf mean anything?"

"You and I both have heard the stories…"

"Exactly…STORIES! Stories told to us by Nord wanderers so old they don't even remember their [iown[/i names!"

He obviously didn't seem to think these dreams weird, but I certainly did. Werewolves, though considered mythical creatures at best, still scared the living daylights out of me. Many stories have been told about how man have been torn to pieces by these ferocious beasts, yet nobody has actually be able to prove their existence. I for one believed in them, but Melvin did not.

I was so angry at him I went back to sleep without saying anything else. One thing was for sure though; I was going to talk to the local priest first thing in the morning. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

The next morning I woke up extra earlier, some time around five o'clock in fact. I headed straight for the Imperial Cult Shrine, where the priest Antonius Nuncius had his own room.

Antonius wasn't your regular priest mind you. He may act all nice and all in front of you, but let me give you a forewarning, he's actually a backstabber who'll do anything to save his own head. I never did like the man and I never will. He helps inmates smuggle alcohol right under Captain Falx's nose. But of course I wouldn't dare tell him for fear of losing my own life at the hands of the other inmates.

It might seem to you a bit strange that I was going to this man for advice when I hated his guts, but what can I say? I'm a desperate man in need of figuring out what my dreams mean and why I keep having them.

So I entered the building and walked over to Antonius's door. I wasn't too sure if he would hear the knock or not since a study room separated the hallway and his actual room. But, after about thirty seconds of loud forceful knocking, the corrupt priest opened his door, and it appeared he wasn't in a good mood.

"What in Oblivion do you want? It's almost five thirty in the morning!"

His face was rather hairy, signaling that he was in need for a good shaving. Also it appeared as if I had angered him. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised.

"I wish to speak with you, Antonius."

"This early in the morning? I don't think so. Come back later…"

He began to close the door in my face, but I stopped him just in time.

"No, I need to talk to you now. I've been having dreams, and…"

"I said not now, Erick. Everyone has dreams, you know. As I've already told you, come back LATER!"

Before I could react the old wooden door was slammed violently in my face, almost breaking my nose in the process. Thankfully I was able to back away from the door just in time. I left the armory feeling quite annoyed by everything, and then decided to go back to my room. I didn't really know what else to do, and it wouldn't be too much longer until it was time for work. But then Captain Falx walked out from the main building and spotted me.

"Erick, what are you doing up so early?" He yelled from across the yard. I walked over to him so we didn't have to yell.

"I just couldn't sleep, sir."

I lied to him of course, but I wasn't about to tell him the truth. There was no way I could tell him the dreams I was having. He would think me as a lunatic, just like Melvin does. Thankfully he hadn't seen me leaving the armory.

"Well, how about you join me on my morning walk. There's something I've been meaning to speak with you about anyway."

To be honest I didn't really want to walk anywhere, for it was freezing cold, but then again I didn't want to upset Falx. So I walked with him. We exited the fort through the back entrance and began walking on a small dirt path leading to the northeast.

"I hear there have been some problems at Raven Rock," He said simply, not looking at me but keeping his eyes pointed straight ahead.

"Yes, um, about that…"

"There's no reason to explain, Erick, Falco has explained everything," he said in an unusually gentle tone. I had expected him to lash out at me in anger for disgracing Fort Frostmoth and the Imperial Legion.

"And you're not angry?" I asked wearily.

"I was at first, and then Falco explained the situation. I understand there is a certain Bruno that is causing problems?"

"Yes sir, but that's no excuse for us to act irrationally."

He chuckled and then looked me in the eyes. "Yes, I knew you would say that. You always have been a level-headed person. It's a shame your life was ruined by your ill-fated decisions earlier in life, hmm?"

He was right. I really wasn't that bad of a person. Just a few bad decisions led me to where I am now. But I wasn't ready to openly talk about that with anyone just yet….not even the Captain. And when I didn't respond to his comment, he continued anyway.

"But I digress. I just wanted you to know that you are not in trouble, Erick. Knowing you I'm sure you're worried about what's going on, but remember, I picked your group for a reason."

"And what's that?" I asked eagerly.

"Because you and your mates, for the most part at least, stay out of trouble. The Argonian and the Khajiit are a little crazy-acting sometimes, but that's okay. Melvin is a little controversial, but I think everyone is used to that by now. And then of course there's Madila, but I don't she'll be a problem any time soon. What I am trying to say is that you five are the best prisoners of Fort Frostmoth. That might not seem much to you, but believe me, at least it's something."

We talked for another twenty minutes or so, but most of it was just small talk, nothing really important. When we arrived back at the fort most of the prisoners were awake and ready to leave. I had not showered this morning, but I didn't even care. I was still shocked by what happened last night. And when I saw Melvin standing over in a corner, rubbing his leg where he received his wound from last night.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him.

"My leg's killing me, but at least I looked good," He grinned and winked.

I wasn't at all amused. I was only ashamed of what he did. And after speaking with Falx earlier I was now ashamed even more.

On the way to Raven Rock I explained to Melvin what Falx and I talked about, but he didn't seem to care.

"So what? Do you really think it matters, Erick? Either way we're prisoners. No matter if he likes us or dislikes us we'll always be inmates."

I didn't feel like arguing with him so I simply let it go. Besides, I had a feeling we were going to have a long day ahead of us and I didn't want to be in a bad mood all day.

At the entrance of the mine Madila, Teemee and J'Dato were waiting by the door, all three looking to their left. When I looked to see what they were staring at I saw Bruno marching towards Melvin and me. He stopped just inches from Melvin's face and glared at him for several seconds. Then he reared back with his fist and swung at Melvin's face.


End file.
